Dans l'ombre du dragon
by Nely Winged
Summary: L'histoire est écrite par les vainqueurs, et souvent par une seule personne. C'est du moins ce que les gens retiennent. On en oublie souvent ceux qui n'ont fait que jouer un rôle moindre que celui présent sur le devant de la scène, mais un rôle qui n'en demeure pas moins capital dans le déroulement des événements. Et justement, voici leur histoire.
1. Le Guerrier

**Je tiens à vous avertir, je ne me fixe aucune limite de temps entre deux chapitres : j'ai une vie comme tout le monde, et d'autres activités et priorités à côté, j'espère que vous comprendrez. D'autre part, c'est également car j'ai à cœur de vous faire partager quelque chose d'agréable à lire et de correct, en prenant le temps d'écrire. Bonne lecture à vous ! **

**Chapitre 1 : Le Guerrier**

_**Blancherive – Jorrvaskr**_

Tilma la Sauvage s'occupait du ménage et des repas des Compagnons depuis toujours. Enfin, c'était une façon de dire qu'elle était chez eux depuis tellement longtemps qu'elle ne comptait plus les années passées à leur service. A l'occasion, elle jouait aussi les infirmières, quand ces messieurs et ces quelques dames s'entraînaient avec trop d'entrain ou revenaient de mission en ayant fait trop de zèle. Bref, les tâches qu'on lui confiait étaient toujours plus ou moins les mêmes, ainsi que la routine qui s'installait avec. Pourtant aujourd'hui, l'atmosphère habituelle de camaraderie était troublée par un sentiment d'animosité et de forts éclats de voix en provenance du sous-sol de Jorrvaskr.

Le poing de Vilkas s'abattit violemment sur la table, tonnant tel la foudre.

_\- Vous ne pouvez pas encore une fois laisser passer cela ! _

Le vieux Kodlak laissa échapper un soupir las. Face à lui, dans ce qui lui faisait office de bureau, se tenait Ordovic, encadré par Aela et Skjor. Légèrement sur le côté et plus près du grand chef, Vilkas continuait de fulminer, et hélas, il ne pouvait que comprendre son cadet.

Il dirigea de nouveau son regard sur Ordovic, leur dernière recrue en date, accueillis depuis déjà deux mois. Et en deux mois, Talos seul savait qu'il s'en était passé des choses, avec la nouvelle recrue, et pas en bien. Arrivant vers la fin de la vingtaine, Ordovic était l'exemple type du mâle Nordique : grand et large d'épaule, une masse ébouriffée cheveux dorés rejetée en arrière lui tombant sur les épaules, et des yeux d'un bleu de glace.

Mais malgré son ascendance Nordique, Ordovic ne semblait pas prendre autant à cœur les questions d'honneur, de solidarité, et pour les Nordiques, de patriotisme, qui étaient si chères aux yeux des siens. Au contraire, il ne semblait être ici que pour faire fortune sur le fil de sa lame et assouvir ses instincts guerriers, et ce, au dépend de ses collègues. Fonceur, peu porté sur le travail d'équipe et la confiance mutuelle, chaque mission où il se voyait obligé de coopérer avec d'autres Compagnons se finissait presque invariablement de la même manière. A savoir, il ignorait ses camarades et se concentrait sur l'objectif qu'on lui avait assigné, ne comptant que sur ses seules forces. Et il en avait, pour sûr. Seulement, son incessant côté « _Je fais cavalier seul_ », exaspérait passablement ses collègues, du moins dans le même meilleur et rare des cas. Car la plupart du temps, cela ne faisait que les mettre dans des situations dangereuses. Et celle d'aujourd'hui était la plus grave qui soit survenue jusqu'à maintenant.

Kodlak pris le temps de sonder le jeune homme de son regard perçant avant de prendre la parole :

_\- Il semble que je me sois trompé sur ton compte._

Il marqua une pause, fixant obstinément son interlocuteur pour l'obliger à capter son regard.

_\- Je pensais que tu serais digne d'être des nôtres. Je l'avais lu dans ton regard à l'époque, du moins je l'avais cru. Mais au lieu de cela, tu ne fais que provoquer des problèmes et troubler tes camarades. Cela ne peut plus durer, Ordovic._

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, se bornant à attendre la fin en soutenant le regard du vieux Kodlak.

_\- Aujourd'hui, un de nos Compagnons est entre la vie et la mort. Par ta faute. Par ta négligence. Vilkas a raison, et je suppose qu'Aela et Skjor sont également d'accords. Tu ternis l'image des Compagnons et qui plus est, tu ne respectes pas nos valeurs. Je suis navré d'en arriver là, mais désormais… Tu ne seras plus le bienvenu à Jorrvaskr, plus en tant que Compagnon._

La sentence était finalement tombée. Ordovic s'y attendait et garda un visage impassible. Mais ses épaules s'affaissèrent légèrement, signe que cette décision ne le laissait pas aussi indifférent qu'il voulait bien le laisser croire.

_\- Pars dès maintenant,_ conclut Kodlak.  
_\- Comment ?!_

L'interruption de Vilkas lui valut de devenir le nouveau centre d'attention.

_\- Enfin maître, vous ne pouvez pas le laisser partir comme ça ! L'un des nôtres est entre la vie et la mort par sa faute, sa négligeance !  
\- Qu'il reste ou qu'il parte tout de suite ne changera rien à l'état d'Athis, _intervint Aela d'un ton sec._  
\- Il doit rester pour assumer ses actes jusqu'au bout ! Si notre camarade meurt, il devra en répondre devant tous les Compagnons._

Skjor posa une main sur l'épaule de son Compagnon.

_\- Je te comprends, Vilkas. Mais honnêtement, je pense qu'il serait préférable qu'il sorte de notre champ de vision à tous, maintenant. Les autres ne demandent que ça._

Un blanc s'installa, Vilkas serrant les poings pour contenir tant bien que mal sa hargne. Ses camarades tempéraient mieux leur humeur que lui, mais il n'en demeurait pas moins que leur patience à l'égard d'Ordovic était épuisée. Voyant que la discussion n'irait pas plus loin, si ce n'est en mal, Ordovic chercha le regard du vieux Kodlak pour y trouver un assentiment. Ce dernier hocha la tête. Le grand Guerrier blond prit alors la parole pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient réunis dans le bureau de leur chef.

_\- Je vous remercie pour votre accueil, et de m'avoir accepté parmi les vôtres.  
\- Dégage de là avant que je ne sois tenté de dégainer mon épée !_ pesta Vilkas.  
_\- Vilkas, ça suffit !_

L'intéressé se calma aussitôt suite à l'interpellation de Kodlak, comme un gamin pris en faute et laissa retomber sa main posée sur la garde de son épée. Quant à Ordovic, il inclina légèrement la tête pour saluer une dernière fois le chef des Compagnons, avant de tourner les talons, son armure d'acier cliquetant dans le mouvement. Pas une seule parole n'accueillit son départ. Seul le bruit de ses bottes résonna sur le sol tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers l'escalier qui menait sur le grand hall où les repas s'organisaient en festin le long d'une table au pied de laquelle des braises encore rougeâtres réchauffaient la salle. Il intercepta les regards de ses Compagnons – ou plutôt ses ex-Compagnons désormais – dont certains, comme celui de Njada Bras-de-Pierre, ne demandait qu'à pouvoir le mettre dehors à grand renfort de coup de bouclier. C'est sans un regret, du moins vis-à-vis de ses anciens camarades, qu'il franchit la porte de Jorrvaskr.

Ordovic inspira profondément l'air frais qui lui chatouillait le visage, puis au lieu de descendre les marches en face de Jorrvaskr, tourna directement sur sa droite, pour faire le tour du bâtiment et atteindre la Forgeciel. Eorlund Grisetoison ne lui accorda guère d'attention à son arrivée, et continua d'affûter l'épée qu'il avait en main. Peu importe, ce n'était pas pour lui faire la conversation qu'Ordovic venait ici régulièrement, et les deux hommes le savaient très bien.

Le Guerrier blond détailla du regard la forge, comme il le faisait à chaque fois, tel un rituel immuable. Face à celle-ci était taillé un grand aigle à même la roche, étendant ses ailes. Située en hauteur par rapport au reste de la ville, la Forgeciel offrait un panorama dégagé sur la chaîne de montagnes au sud de Blancherive. En tournant la tête, c'était principalement Jorrvaskr qui s'offrait à la vue, ainsi que la cour de derrière. Au de-là, c'était le Vermidor, dont les fleurs d'un rose délicat avaient de nouveau commencé à fleurir, après une longue maladie qui avait peu à peu fait dépérir l'arbre. Et encore un peu plus à droite, on pouvait voir les toitures des maisons du Quartier des Nuées de la ville. Ville qui, bâtie sur une colline au pied de Fort Dragon, était située au cœur de Bordeciel, la contrée des Nordiques.

Lorsqu'Ordovic grimpait jusqu'ici, c'était principalement pour admirer les montagnes, chose qui l'apaisait. Sans doute était-ce la dernière fois qu'il les voyait sous cet angle. Les Compagnons étaient la seule raison qui l'avait amené à s'installer à Blancherive. Quand il avait vu l'état dans lequel s'était retrouvé Athis, l'Elfe Noir qui faisait équipe avec lui pour sa mission de la veille, après qu'il l'ait laissé derrière lui pour parvenir à l'objectif qu'on leur avait désigné, il n'avait eu aucun doute sur la façon dont les choses allaient se terminer. Au moins, contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé au tout début, Athis avait survécu jusqu'à Blancherive.

Ordovic écrasa un soupir dépité, se demandant ce à quoi il allait bien pouvoir employer ses journées pour gagner sa vie, désormais. S'arrachant à sa contemplation, ses pas le menèrent par habitude à l'auberge de la Jument Pavoisée. John Guerrier-Né était justement accoudé au comptoir, ce fut la première chose qu'il constata en pénétrant dans l'établissement. La seconde fut la ravissante serveuse Rougegarde du nom de Saadia qui lui décocha un sourire appuyé, et auquel il ne manquait jamais de répondre de la même manière, accompagné d'un regard appréciateur.

Le grand gaillard alla prendre place sur le second tabouret, à côté de John, qu'il salua d'une grande claque dans le dos.

_\- Toujours en forme, à ce que je vois !_ s'exclama joyeusement son ami. _Alors, d'où reviens-tu cette fois ?_

Lui et Ordovic s'étaient rencontrés dans cette même taverne, lorsqu'il était arrivé à Blancherive il y a environ deux mois. Quelques paroles échangées et quelques bières partagées leur avaient suffi pour s'apprécier et se comporter en vieux camarades. John était sans doute la personne avec laquelle il s'entendait le mieux de toute la ville. Bien qu'étant de la famille des Guerrier-Né, il n'avait que peu d'intérêt pour les querelles qui opposaient sa famille aux Grisetoison, et se souciaient plutôt des « _vrais problèmes_ », comme ils les appelaient, notamment ces rumeurs de Dragon qui circulaient depuis peu de temps. Franc et honnête, voilà ce qu'il était, et ce pourquoi Ordovic l'appréciait.

_\- Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas savoir_, soupira-t-il. _Je ne sais même pas si je vais rester à Blancherive._

Son ami s'alarma d'un froncement de sourcil.

_\- Que s'est-il passé ? C'est en rapport avec les Compagnons, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Ils m'ont répudié. Je ne fais plus partis des leurs, et je n'ai pas intérêt à remettre les pieds à Jorrvaskr. _

Ordovic lui narra brièvement les faits, tandis que John secouait la tête d'un air navré.

_\- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas resté avec lui ? Cela t'aurais évité d'en arriver là, ce n'est pas la première fois en plus._

Le Guerrier se contenta de boire plusieurs gorgées de bière en guise de réponse.

_\- C'est comme ça. Je ne suis pas vraiment le même homme, quand je suis sur le champ de bataille…  
\- Cela t'aurait moins coûté de faire quelques efforts plutôt que de t'obstiner à vouloir toujours tout assumer seul. Pourquoi ne t'enterais-tu pas ta chance dans la garde ?  
\- Trop ennuyeux. Et puis les gardes de cette ville sont tous corrompus…_

John ricana à cette remarque.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher, et finalement, ils passèrent la soirée à discuter de tout et n'importe quoi, excepté de l'avenir d'Ordovic. Ce dernier se bornait à esquiver le sujet et à relancer la conversation sur autre chose à chaque tentative de son compagnon de buvette. Celui-ci finit par accepter la réticence de son ami, et ils se quittèrent au bout de deux heures. N'ayant plus accès au dortoir des Compagnons, Ordovic se vit obligé de prendre une chambre à l'auberge, sous peine de devoir dormir dehors. Ce qui ne déplût pas à Saadia.

Le lendemain, Ordovic se leva tôt, comme à son habitude. Mais la routine des Compagnons n'était plus là pour le distraire, si bien qu'il se retrouva à errer sur la place du marché, parmi les étals. Il en profita pour acheter deux pommes qu'il dévora avec appétit, tout en réfléchissant. Il n'allait pas pouvoir rester oisif éternellement. D'une part, il ne le supporterait pas : il était un homme d'action, il avait besoin de sa dose d'adrénaline et de se sentir utile, de se sentir vivant. D'autre part, ses finances ne le lui permettraient pas non plus. Il avait bien de quoi se payer une chambre ainsi que de la nourriture pour deux bonnes semaines, mais autant être réaliste : il allait devoir envisager sérieusement l'avenir au de-là de ces deux semaines.

Il était en train de faire mentalement la liste de ce qui pouvait au moins le dépanner pendant un temps, à défaut de retrouver une occupation semblable à celle des Compagnons, quand il fut brusquement bousculer par derrière.

_\- Fait place, ne reste pas en plein milieu du passage, on a une urgence !_

C'était Irileth, l'Huscarl du Jarl Balgruuf. Une Elfe Noire au caractère bien trempé, avec toujours un gentil mot pour faire plaisir. Plusieurs gardes la suivaient, et Ordovic en interpela un pour connaître la raison de toute cette agitation.

Un Dragon. Tel en était la cause. Un Dragon avait été repéré, volant au-dessus de la tour de guet ouest.

_\- Vous m'allez l'air de savoir manier une arme. Vous devriez venir aussi. Personne ne sera de trop si cette bête nous attaque._

Puis le garde repartit au pas de course pour rattraper Irileth et ses camarades. Ordovic médita un instant sur ses paroles. Un Dragon, rien que ça ? Ça devait valoir le coup d'œil, surtout qu'au vu de l'urgence que cette annonce avait généré, ce n'était apparemment pas un canular. Et puis, s'il risquait sa vie pour participer à la mise à mort de cette créature, on lui en serait sûrement reconnaissant, comme tous ceux qui se joindraient à cette bataille. Il pourrait en profiter pour exiger une récompense. Plus il y pensait, plus l'idée lui paraissait bonne. C'était sans compter le défi que représentait ce Dragon. Un défi ô combien tentant.

Ordovic s'élança aux portes de la ville, rejoindre la troupe qui s'était formée face à Irileth. Elle s'était lancée dans un discours enflammé sur la gloire qui leur reviendrait d'abattre un Dragon. A la vue d'Ordovic qui les rejoignit, elle ne fit aucun commentaire particulier, et se contenta d'un hochement de tête. Puis la douzaine de gardes présents, Irileth et Ordovic inclut, franchirent l'enceinte de Blancherive et prirent la route qui conduisait à la tour de guet au pas de course.

Tandis qu'ils dépassaient l'écurie, Ordovic remarqua la présence d'une femme qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui ne portait pas l'uniforme de la garde. Une Brétonne, probablement plus jeune que lui de quelques années. Son allure détonait par rapport au reste de leur troupe. Vêtue d'une armure de cuir, elle n'était équipée que d'un bouclier. Aucune arme apparente, même pas une dague. Le grand Nordique fronça les sourcils, intrigués, et se mit à la détailler d'avantage. Ses cheveux coupés au carré était d'une blancheur tirant sur l'argenté, comme celui d'une bonne lame. Elle dut sentir son regard insistant car elle tourna brièvement les yeux vers lui : ils étaient assortis à sa chevelure, mais tirait d'avantage sur un gris d'acier. Ceux-ci étaient soulignés par un tatouage violet qui consistait en quatre traits courant le long de ses paupières et au-dessus d celles-ci, sur son front.

Ordovic n'en fut que d'avantage perplexe, et au moment où il s'apprêtait à parler, il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient arrivés suffisamment près de la tour de guet pour voir ce qu'il s'y passait. Celle-ci avait été durement touchée, et plusieurs brasiers crépitaient ici et là, avides de végétation. Irileth brandit un poing en l'air pour marquer l'arrêt et dégaina son épée, nous invitant à faire de même, tout en restant à l'affût.

C'est en s'éparpillant autour de ce qu'il restait de la tour qu'ils s'approchèrent, cherchant la présence du Dragon ou d'éventuels survivants. Un homme en émergea alors, mettant tout le monde en garde, que le Dragon allait sûrement revenir. Et il ne prit pas le temps de se faire désirer car déjà, un rugissement sonore se répandit dans la plaine, suivit d'un souffle enflammé qui alla s'écraser sur les parois de la tour. Irileth beugla aussitôt ses ordres, incitant les gardes à s'emparer de leur arc et à être prêt à se mettre à couvert sitôt après avoir décoché leurs flèches.

Ordovic étouffa un juron, grommelant après sa propre bêtise. Il aurait dû prendre le temps de demander un arc, au lieu de suivre le mouvement sans réfléchir d'avantage à ce qu'ils allaient affronter. Lui qui ne jurait que par son espadon, il ne pouvait malheureusement pas se faire pousser une paire d'ailes pour aller embrocher ce maudit reptile. Dépité et en colère contre lui-même, il alla se réfugier parmi les débris, guettant l'instant où le Dragon finirait par se poser au sol.

Plus loin, il aperçut la Brétonne et comprit instantanément pourquoi elle ne s'était pas encombrée d'armes pour venir. Elle avait invoqué un arc, une de ces armes chimériques d'Invocateur, et tirait sans faiblir sur le lézard volant lorsqu'il plongeait en piquet sur eux. Ordovic, comme la plupart des Nordiques, répugnait la magie. Pour lui, c'était une énergie dangereuse, incontrôlable, et faite pour les faibles. Pourtant il ne put s'empêcher d'être admiratif devant le bras infatigable de la jeune femme. Malgré ses aptitudes pour la magie, elle semblait tout aussi bien à l'aise avec les armes, chose peu commune chez un mage. D'autant plus que dans son armure de cuir, elle n'en avait absolument pas l'apparence, les sorciers préférant plus communément les robes.

Ordovic fut tiré de son observation par un violent fracas : le Dragon venait d'atterrir brusquement au beau milieu des gravats, non loin de lui, et poussa un grognement colérique. La plupart des flèches n'avait pu entamer ses lourdes écailles, mais elles avaient néanmoins fait des ravages sur ses ailes, qui étaient transpercées de part en part.

Aussitôt, en bons gardes coordonnés qu'ils étaient, ses camarades délaissèrent les arcs pour empoigner leur épée. Ordovic en fit de même, trop heureux de pouvoir enfin participer au combat pour se soucier de savoir ce qui était le plus dangereux : un Dragon en plein air, ou un Dragon au sol, et en colère qui plus est ?

Alors que les hommes fondaient tous ensemble sur la bête, le premier d'entre eux fut happé tête la première par les terribles mâchoires du reptile, douchant les ardeurs des deux gardes qui encadraient leur ancien collègue, ce dernier n'étant plus que hurlements stridents et giclées de sang. Le Dragon, d'un mouvement presque négligeant, balança le cadavre un peu plus loin, avant de revenir à la charge.

Irileth ordonna aussitôt le repli de quelques gardes pour laisser plus de marge de manœuvre aux autres et pour continuer à harceler la bête de flèches. Son ordre fut exécuté avec plus de mal, les rugissements du Dragon et le fracas causé par les boucliers cherchant à éviter griffes et dents couvrant sa voix. Mais notre charmant lézard ne l'entendait visiblement pas de cette oreille, et à peine les quatre gardes éloignés et arc en main, il les sanctionna de son haleine digne de l'enfer d'Oblivion.

A la vue de leurs camarades réduits à l'état d'amas de chaire carbonisée, les hommes se firent violence, et deux d'entre eux profitèrent de l'ouverture qui s'offrait à eux, alors que le Dragon avait relevé sa tête cornue. De sanglantes plaies vinrent égayer son poitrail, le rendant plus hargneux qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il balaya une partie de ses agresseurs d'un revers de sa longue queue, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à cracher une nouvelle salve de flammes, une flèche bleutée se logea subitement dans son œil gauche.

Tandis que la bête poussait un râle d'agonie, Ordovic se tourna en direction d'où la flèche était partie : elle provenait de la même Brétonne qui ne cessait de l'intriguer depuis qu'il l'avait vue. Mais son inattention, aussi courte fut-elle, lui coûta cher. Il se senti brutalement plaqué à terre, son armure protestant contre la pression qu'on exerçait dessus. Le Dragon venait de le coincer sous l'une de ses ailes et comptait bien l'écraser de tous son poids, tout en brûlant les gardes autour de lui.

Voyant sa propre mort se rapprocher de lui à une vitesse alarmante, Ordovic récupéra d'une main son épée tombée au sol, tirant dessus de toutes ses forces et la planta dans la chaire du reptile. Son acte désespéré coupa le Dragon dans son élan, celui-ci se préparant à incendier tout le monde. Et aussi promptement que la première fois, une seconde flèche d'un bleu éthéré transperça le dernier œil valide du monstre, le perçant plus profondément.

Sous le coup de la douleur, le Dragon rugit, et se releva brièvement sur ses pattes arrière. Deux gardes empoignèrent vigoureusement Ordovic sous les aisselles pour le traîner vers le reste de leurs collègues, lui évitant de mourir écraser sous l'imposante masse que représentait le Dragon lorsqu'il retomba au sol, inerte.

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur le champ de bataille, tous contemplant la bête, de peur qu'elle ne se relève encore. Mais non, ce fut même le contraire. Tout à coup, le corps du monstre sembla s'embrasser de lui-même, puis une lumière blanche l'enveloppa, pour ne laisser qu'un squelette derrière elle. Les filets de lumière furent attirés vers la Brétonne qui avait porté le coup de grâce au Dragon, avant de disparaitre, et un nouveau silence pesant s'installa.

_\- Vous… Vous êtes un… Enfant de Dragon ?_

C'était une question qui, si le garde qui l'avait posé n'avait pas l'air aussi éberlué, aurait plutôt sonné comme une affirmation. Tous ici présents tournèrent leur regard vers la jeune femme. Ordovic se releva péniblement, faisant de même. Cette femme, Enfant de Dragon ? Foutaises, avait-il envie de dire. Certes, elle sortait de l'ordinaire, mais de là à parler d'Enfant de Dragon… Elle n'était pas même pas Nordique ! Et pourtant, bien qu'il rechignait à l'admettre sur le coup, le phénomène qui venait d'avoir lieu sous leurs yeux tendait à prouver qu'il s'agissait de la vérité. Cela s'était passé comme dans les vieilles légendes, fit remarquer un garde.

Alors qu'Irileth, de son côté, ne se gênait pas pour clamer haut et fort que tous ceci n'était que sottises, plusieurs voix s'élevèrent comme une seule, résonnant à travers toute la vallée : « _Dovahkiin_ ». Puis le silence retomba, avant qu'Irileth ne déclare finalement à la jeune Brétonne qu'elle devrait l'accompagner auprès du Jarl pour faire le point sur ce qui venait de se produire à la tour de guet. Avant de partir, l'Elfe Noire se tourna vers Ordovic.

_\- Pour quelqu'un qui a tendance à vouloir faire cavalier seul, j'espère que le fait d'avoir été sauvé de justesse par une femme ne vous blesse pas trop dans votre amour-propre.  
\- Par une Enfant de Dragon, vous voulez dire. Et non, cela ne me gêne en aucune façon._

Pourtant, Ordovic grimaça à la remarque de l'Huscarl, autant parce qu'il n'avait finalement pas été en mesure de faire grand-chose contre ce Dragon, que parce que sa réputation chez les Compagnons avait déjà fait le tour de la ville, arrivant même jusque dans Fort Dragon. Irileth se désintéressa de lui, donnant des ordres pour que les corps des gardes défunts, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait, soient transporté à la nécropole, où ils recevraient les derniers sacrements. Puis après avoir conclu en demandant également que les familles des victimes soient prévenues, elle leva le camp en compagnie de ses troupes et de la Brétonne dont Ordovic ignorait toujours le nom.

Ce dernier traîna la patte pour retourner à Blancherive. Il passa une main distraire sous son plastron, s'assurant qu'il n'avait pas de côtes cassées. A première vue, il était seulement bon pour avoir de sacrées contusions. Il vérifierait une fois à la Jument Pavoisée, dans sa chambre. Tandis que l'écurie se profilait à l'horizon, il repassa dans sa tête le déroulement de la bataille de la tour de guet. Au vu de son rôle peu actif dans la défaite du Dragon, il pouvait faire une croix sur une éventuelle récompense en or. Retour à la case départ. Et bien que les fermiers du coin ne refusaient jamais quelques paires de bras en plus des leurs pour leurs champs, il ne se voyait pas y travailler.

Et c'est sur ces mornes pensées qu'il regagna Blancherive, où il alla de nouveau se poser à l'auberge, faute d'avoir mieux à faire. Avec un peu de chance, l'aubergiste pourrait peut-être lui proposer un ou deux contrats que les hommes du Jarl déposaient parfois.

Ordovic s'assit à l'écart cette fois, à une table dans un coin de l'auberge, près de l'entrée. Il fit signe à Saadia de lui apporter une bière et de quoi se restaurer. Combattre un Dragon, ou même le simple fait d'en voir un de si près, ça avait de quoi ouvrir l'appétit. La créature avait tout de même réduit de moitié le nombre de gardes qui s'étaient joint à Irileth. Qu'est-ce que ce serait s'il y en avait d'autre ? S'ils revenaient à Blancherive ou bien s'ils attaquaient tout Bordeciel ?

Le Guerrier manqua de s'étouffer d'une gorgée de bière quand on lui agrippa vivement l'épaule. Il se tourna aussitôt vers l'individu en question, et demeura sans réaction autre que la surprise en découvrant la personne qui le retenait d'une main. Olava la Douce, une vieille femme un brin cinglé sur les bords, à son humble avis.

_\- Vous ! Que faites-vous encore ici ? Vous étiez pourtant à la tour de guet, à ce qu'on dit. Vous avez vu ce Dragon, alors que faites-vous là, à vous saouler, alors que le destin vous tend les bras ?_

Ordovic ne pouvait pas être plus interloqué qu'en cet instant. Il l'avait d'ailleurs rarement était à ce point-là de toute sa vie. Il se ressaisit après un bref instant, se débarrassant d'une secousse d'épaule de la main de cette vieille folle. Certains prétendaient qu'elle était capable de lire l'avenir. Mais en ce qui concernait Ordovic, il n'en croyait pas un mot. Elle n'était, à ses yeux, qu'une vieille femme usée par la vie qui avait probablement vu certaines choses au court de sa longue existence qui lui avait un peu retourné la cervelle. Alors il ne chercha même pas à savoir pourquoi elle le réprimandait, ni ce qu'elle lui reprochait.

Mais la vieille Olava ne comptait pas laisser couler. Elle prit place sur une chaise en face de lui, une lueur dérangée dans le regard et s'empara des mains d'Ordovic. Celui-ci écrasa un long soupir, se disant que ce ne serait sans doute pas une bonne idée de s'énerver après une vieille femme. Cela ne ferait qu'attirer d'avantage l'attention sur lui, et en mal, après son renvoi des Compagnons. Il la laissa donc faire, espérant qu'elle se lasserait rapidement et qu'il pourrait manger tranquillement par la suite.

_\- Ecoutez-moi bien. Je vais vous révéler votre avenir, mais à vous, et seulement à vous. Car c'est très important. Ecoutez bien, car je ne me répèterai pas !  
\- Si ça peut vous faire plaisir…_

Elle lui donna une tape sur la main, autant en signe d'impatience que pour lui intimer de se taire.

_\- Vous devez partir, dès maintenant. Je vous vois dans l'ombre du Dragon et de son Enfant. Ils auront besoin de vous, quoique vous en pensiez. Mais vous ne serez pas seul, non. C'est pourquoi votre départ doit être imminent._

Elle marqua une pause dans son monologue, tandis qu'Ordovic avait relevé la tête vers, intrigué lorsqu'elle parlé du « _Dragon et de son Enfant_ ».

_\- Je vous vois faire route au côté d'un adorateur des ombres à la main habile. D'un maître des arcanes magiques. Et d'une terrible enfant de Sithis. Tous les quatre, vous marchez dans l'ombre de l'Enfant, mais vous n'en serez pas moins important dans le périple qui l'attend. Et le Dragon tombera.  
\- Qui sont ces personnes dont vous parlez ?  
\- Suffit ! J'ai parlé, et je vous avais bien dit d'écouter.  
\- Attendez ! _l'arrêta-t-il alors qu'elle se levait._  
\- Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire. Maintenant, faite ce qui doit être fait._

Elle sortit de l'auberge avant même qu'Ordovic ne puisse protester d'avantage. Ce dernier reprit place sur sa chaise, la tête en ébullition, mâchonnant sans conviction un morceau de pain. Mais qu'est-ce que cette folle avait bien voulu lui dire ? Et pourquoi ses paroles ne cessaient-elles de tourner dans sa tête ? Ce n'était que les divagations d'une cinglée, rien de plus… Et pourtant, une part de lui-même commençait à en douter, après les événements de la journée.

Las, il alla payer sa chambre pour la nuit, avant de monter à l'étage et de s'affaler dans son lit.

******A suivre.**

**N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions/questions dans les commentaires. A la prochaine !**


	2. Vendeaume

**C'est les vacances et… je n'ai pas spécialement plus de temps pour m'occuper de cette fiction, mais je vous livre quand même le second chapitre après tout ce temps d'attente.**

**Comme de coutume, Skyrim et l'univers d'Elder Scrolls de façon plus générale, ne m'appartiennent pas, excepté mes OC.**

**Et je m'excuse par avance pour le début de ce second chapitre, je vous assure que je n'ai rien contre les roux, je me contente simplement de reprendre les dernières paroles de la chanson de Ragnard le Rouge !  
**

**Chapitre 2 : Vendeaume  
****  
**

_**Quelque part entre l'Auberge de la Porte nocturne et la Scierie d'Anga. **_

_« … sa tête de rouquin a roulé dans la rue ! »  
_

Ainsi s'achevait la ballade de Ragnard le Rouge. L'Impérial applaudit haut et fort la prestation de son éphémère camarade de route, un Argonien aux sombres écailles comme la suie, tandis que celui-ci adossa son luth au tronc d'arbre couché sur le sol qui leur avait fait office de banc. Emporté par l'enthousiasme des deux compères, le fidèle cabot de l'Argonien ne cessait de s'agiter en tous sens, la queue frétillante comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Un discret mouvement de la main écailleuse donna le signal à la bête, celle-ci mimant alors une réaction de joie excessive se traduisant par le fait de sauter de tout son poids contre l'Impérial, les entraînant tous les deux dans la chute.

_« Au pied, Malken ! » _

Et, pour donner du poids à son ordre, l'Argonien désigna ses pieds d'un geste sec. Le chien s'y rua gaiement. Ce n'était qu'un jeu pour lui. Un jeu rudement amusant, et qui en cas de satisfaction pour son maître, s'avérait littéralement délicieux. Le grand lézard s'approcha de son compagnon et l'aida à se relever d'une poigne solide, tout en feintant de s'excuser pour le manque de tenue de son animal. Imperceptiblement, dans la mesure où son vis-à-vis était trop occupé à épousseter ses vêtements, il en profita pour glisser quelque chose dans sa propre sacoche.

_« Toutes mes excuses, ce cabot ne tient guère en place lorsque je joue. Je vous remercie encore d'avoir accepté de partager vos maigres ressources avec moi.  
\- Allons, ce n'est rien, au moins il ne manque pas d'énergie et de force, c'est ce qui fait un bon compagnon… Non, tout le plaisir était pour moi, surtout au vu d vos étonnantes aptitudes. » _rétorqua l'Impérial.

Une fois ces civilités échangées, ils reprirent leurs affaires respectives, avant de se séparer chacun de leur côté, leur destination étant opposée. Dès lors que l'Impérial fut hors de vue, Sombrécaille, car tel était le nom de ce grand lézard, entreprit d'estimer le nombre de septim que contenait la bourse qu'il avait chapardé. Une bonne centaine, ce qui n'était pas à négliger car ainsi, il ne serait pas obliger de dormir dans la rue une fois à Vendeaume, ou bien de s'introduire chez quelqu'un pour s'y réchauffer un peu. Par expérience, il savait qu'il était assez désagréable de se faire réveiller par le propriétaire des lieus à grand renfort de braillements indignés et de coups, our finir ensuite poursuivit par la garde.

Satisfait de sa trouvaille, il déballa un morceau de viande séchée et le lança à Malken. Le bâtard l'attrapa en vol, l'engloutit, puis poussa un jappement joyeux, alors que son maître lui grattait la tête.

_« Bon chien. »_

S'il marchait bien, il pourrait rejoindre les alentours de Vendeaume à peine aux premières lueurs du crépuscule. Et il resterait aussi longtemps qu'il pourrait vivre décemment, avant que les choses ne se gâtent, comme à son habitude. Il inspira une bouffée de cet air frais typique de Bordeciel, qui était devenu de plus en plus glacé à mesure qu'il faisait route, puis continua son chemin en compagnie de son fidèle compagnon poilu.

_**Sur la route menant à la Ferme Loreius.**_

Il y avait une ferme, non loin, Ordovic en était certain. Quelle idée il avait eu, de quitter Blancherive au beau milieu de la journée, plutôt que de bon matin. Cela s'était fait sur un coup de tête. Ses dernières économies s'étaient réduites comme peau de chagrin, et il ressentait le besoin de changer d'air. Ce n'était donc pas l'étrange pseudo-prophétie d'une vielle femme complètement cinglée qui l'avait résolu à partir, ça non. Du moins c'était ce qu'il se forçait de penser. Il avait bien ressassé cette soirée pendant les jours qui avaient suivis, mais de là à dire que ça le travaillait… Bon, peut-être bien un peu, en fin de compte.

Sauf qu'en attendant, il se retrouvait au beau milieu de nulle part, sans terrain à peu près correct pour bivouaquer. De toute manière, qui aurait eu envie de dormir seul en pleine nature, sans personne pour faire le guet, alors qu'un ours ou des bandits avait si vite fait de vous tuer en plein sommeil ? Il y avait de quoi être dissuadé de vouloir passer la nuit à la belle étoile, dans un monde aussi cruel que celui-ci. Ordovic espérait donc se voir offrir l'hospitalité dans cette ferme, en échange d'un coup de main dans les champs ou autre, certainement.

Sauf qu'au lieu d'arriver en vue d'une quelconque ferme, c'est un charriot qui lui barra bientôt la route. Et avec une roue de cassée, en plus de ça. Le cheval qui le traînait broutait paisiblement sur le bas-côté de la route, sourd aux geignements d'un petit homme drôlement vêtu. Son visage s'éclaira lorsqu'il aperçut Ordovic, alors que ce dernier se faisait la réflexion que cet individu ressemblait littéralement à un bouffon. Un vrai bouffon, s'entend, du genre qu'on voyait dans les châteaux, à distraire ses maîtres.

_« Vous là ! Oui, vous ! – _il pointa Ordovic du doigt tout en s'approchant_ – Vous allez pouvoir m'aider ! Cicéron vous payera en pièces d'or, de jolies pièces luisantes ! »_

Le petit homme qui s'exprimait d'une voix criarde et d'un ton surexcité, ainsi qu'à renforts de grands gestes, ne semblait pas capable de se tenir tranquille plus de quelques minutes. Le genre de personne qui avait le don d'exaspérer rapidement notre guerrier.

_« Désolé, mais je ne vais pas pouvoir vous aider. Vous avez dû passer devant une ferme j'imagine, elle est encore loin ?  
\- Oui, c'est ça ! La ferme de ce… ce maudit Loreius. C'est là-bas que vous devez aller, il a des outils pour réparer mon charriot, mais il refuse de le faire ! »_

Ordovic retint un soupir. Qu'avaient donc les fous à le harceler, ces derniers temps ? D'abord Olava, maintenant, ce… Cicéron ? Le Nordique jeta un coup d'œil à la charrette, se demandant ce que ce fou pouvait bien transporter dans une caisse aussi imposante.

_« Bon, écoutez… De toute manière, c'est là que je vais, alors ça ne me coûtera rien de demander si on peut vous aider. Mais je ne vous promets rien. »_

Le bouffon en sautilla de joie. Le grand blond poursuivit donc sa route sur le chemin pavé, et effectivement, quelques minutes plus tard, il finit par tomber sur un embranchement avec un chemin de terre, lequel conduisait à des champs ainsi qu'une maisonnette. Une femme passait le balai sur le pas de la porte, tandis qu'un homme rangeait divers outils sur le côté de la maison. Ordovic interpela ce dernier, lui demandant s'il était bien Loreius.

_« En effet. Que voulez-vous, étranger ? Si c'est ce fou qui vous envoie, vous pouvez tout de suite rebrousser chemin. »_

Quel accueil débordant de chaleur ! Les négociations n'avaient même pas encore commencées qu'elles étaient déjà avortées dans l'œuf. Mais notre grand Nordique ne se laissa pas décontenancer.

_« A dire vrai, c'est pour une autre raison que je suis ici. J'espérais que vous pourriez m'offrir le gîte et le couvert pour cette nuit. Ou même le gîte seulement.  
\- Ah, vous en avez du culot ! Vous croyez que si nous accueillions tous les vagabonds de passage comme vous, nous aurions de quoi survivre toute l'année, ma femme et moi ? »_

Loreius écrasa un soupir, semblant se radoucir quelque peu, et après un temps, il reprit :

_« J'accepte de vous héberger pour la nuit, à la condition que vous fassiez partir ce maudit fou. Non mais vous avez vu l'énorme caisse qu'il transporte ? Il prétend qu'il s'agit de sa défunte mère, mais je suis prêt à parier que c'est de la marchandise de contrebande, ou pire… De toute manière, rien que le fait qu'il n'ait pas toute sa tête m'inquiète. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait faire tant qu'il restera dans les parages ? »_

Le fermier lui indiqua qu'un garde faisait des rondes régulières le long de la route qui longeait la ferme, et que celui-ci pourrait sûrement l'aider. Ordovic accepta, et alla donc à la rencontre de ce fameux garde, tout en se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui raconter pour l'inciter à faire quelque chose. Au final, il confia au garde l'inquiétude de Loreius et émit la suggestion de vérifier le contenu de ce que transportait ce Cicéron. Le soldat partit presque aussitôt au pas de course pour voir ce qu'il en était.

Le Guerrier blond ne se soucia pas de savoir ce qu'il advint du fou : il avait rempli sa part du marché, le garde n'avait pas refait surface, probablement occupé avec le petit homme. Ordovic revint donc à la ferme pour annoncer la nouvelle à Loreius et sa femme, qui le remercièrent et l'accueillirent chez eux pour la nuit, cette dernière commençant à tomber. Ils partagèrent un repas frugal, composé de fromage et de pain.

La maison n'ayant qu'un double-lit, Ordovic se tassa dans un coin de la maison, usant de quelques fourrures, les siennes, pour s'installer près de l'âtre et se caler dans la position la moins inconfortable possible. Du moins, autant que le permettait le fait de dormir par terre. Toutefois, porté par le crépitement du feu de l'âtre et sa douce chaleur, le sommeil les gagna tous peu à peu.

La nuit était paisible, la ferme étant isolée au milieu de rien. Seul les hurlements de quelques loups parvenaient jusqu'à la ferme, sans pour autant troubler le repos de ses occupants. Les ombres se dessinaient à la pâle clarté de la lune, mais imperceptiblement, celles-ci furent troublées par une ombre plus dense. Une ombre qui se rapprochait à pas feutrés de la ferme. Quelques cliquetis et un chuintement plus tard, l'ombre ricanante s'infiltra dans la bâtisse, sans un grincement sur le plancher.

Mais le bruit de la serrure et l'instinct du Guerrier suffirent. Ordovic ouvrit brutalement les yeux, et aperçut l'ombre à la lueur des braises encore rougeoyantes et du feu qui achevait de consumer voracement les derniers morceaux de bois. Cicéron. Avec le visage et son chapeau grotesque ainsi éclairés par les flammes, il avait réellement l'air d'un diablotin se préparant à un mauvais coup. Puis un autre détail attira l'attention du Nordique. Un éclat rougeoyant, tenu par le fou. Un poignard.

Dans un mouvement aussi vif que nerveux, Cicéron s'élança vers le lit pour poignarder Loreius et sa femme. Ordovic s'y était préparé, et dévia la trajectoire du nain en lui envoyant une de ses fourrures au visage, le privant de la vue. Celui-ci se prit les pieds dans la toison et chuta dans un fracas sourd, réveillant le couple. Le Guerrier s'empara alors de son épée, se positionnant entre les deux paysans et leur agresseur. Cicéron se dépêtra de la fourrure et lança un regard aussi fou que haineux à Ordovic.

_« Encore vous ! Immonde coquin, c'est vous qui êtes derrière tout ça ! N'est-ce pas ? C'est vous qui avez… Calomnié, ce pauvre Cicéron, auprès du garde. Avouez ! Mais, il en faut plus pour se débarrasser de Cicéron ! »_

Et sans plus de cérémonie, le fou se jeta sur Ordovic, toutes dagues dehors. Le Nordique, encombré par son espadon, ne put contrer son assaut et la reçut au flan, dans l'interstice de son armure d'acier. Mais par chance, la dague de son adversaire se coinça dans son armure, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin et de faire plus de dégât. Ordovic gronda sous la douleur et riposta aussitôt d'un coup vertical. Cicéron n'eut le temps que de se reculer assez pour ne pas être tranché en deux, abandonnant sa dague au passage. Mais la lame du Nordique lui taillada sévèrement l'épaule droite et une partie du buste, lui arrachant un cri strident.

De leur côté, Loreius et son épouse s'étaient enhardis et avaient eux-mêmes en main couteaux et poignards. En faisant ce constat du coin de l'œil et en avisant le colosse face à lui, ainsi que sa blessure profonde, le fou recula d'abord prudemment de quelques pas, avant de s'enfuir en toute hâte dans la nuit. Ordovic se rua à sa poursuite, mais rien à faire : les ombres avaient engloutis le bouffon, et malgré les traînées de sang qu'il devait laisser derrière lui, la nuit était trop sombre pour le pister correctement. Le Guerrier retourna à la ferme, jurant, et ne dormit pas du reste de la nuit, préférant monter la garde après que la femme de Loreius eut nettoyé et pansé sa blessure.

Il les quitta à l'aube, inspectant les alentours avant de repartir en direction de Vendeaume. Sa blessure le titillait, mais la plaie ne sembla pas montrer le moindre signe d'infection quand il arriva à l'Auberge de la Porte nocturne en fin de journée. Voulant éviter que sa blessure ne se rouvre ou n'empire, il avait dû progresser lentement et prudemment pour contourner les ours, les smilodons et givrépeires qui peuplaient cette région de Bordeciel.

Il s'y attarda quelques jours qui furent relativement calmes, mis à part une fois où un Impérial n'avait cessé de pester contre ces « _maudits barbares de Nordiques et fichus voleurs_ », au point de mêler tous les résidents de l'auberge à ses complaintes. Puis il reprit la route de Vendeaume.

La ville semblait d'avantage faite pour tenir un siège que pour y vivre. Seul un pont et le port y donnaient accès, et elle était ceinturée de hautes murailles austères à la pierre obscure. A l'intérieur même des remparts, la cité était scindée en quartier assez fermés, toujours par ses mêmes murs sombres. Il en résultait qu'elle n'était pas particulièrement chaleureuse, mais plutôt à l'image de son climat : glaciale.

La nuit tombait lorsqu'Ordovic franchit les portes de la ville, et il n'eut pas à chercher bien longtemps avant de trouver l'auberge. Elle était juste en face de lui, inratable et imposante. Il se frotta vigoureusement les mains en entrant, savourant la douce chaleur de l'établissement.

_« Vous avez faim, soif ? Vous voulez peut-être une chambre, vu l'heure ?  
\- Une chambre, et quelques conseils. Je cherche du travail, vous auriez quelques pistes pour moi ? Il paraît que les marins auraient bien besoin d'aide à propos de pirates.  
__\- Oui, et si vous comptez rester, les hommes du Jarl viennent parfois déposer des avis de recherche ici pour les gens comme vous. »__  
_

Dans le même temps, il avait empilé quelques pièces d'or sur la table, devant l'aubergiste, une femme blonde aux traits marqués.

_« Je ne suis pas contre de quoi manger aussi.  
\- Allez-vous installer à l'étage, je vous amène ça_, dit-elle en s'emparant de l'argent. _Votre chambre sera celle tout au bout du couloir, à droite. »_

Ordovic ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il était arrivé au bout de ses économies et de ses provisions, et son estomac criait famine. Sa blessure le faisait toujours souffrir, mais il rechignait à l'idée de payer un mage pour la soigner. La nature ferait son œuvre d'elle-même, il n'y avait nul besoin d'user de cette fichue magie. Et puis, constat rassurant, s'il était encore vivant aujourd'hui et qu'il arrivait à se mouvoir, c'est qu'aucun organe n'avait dû être touché. Donc tout allait pour le mieux. Le feu brûlant dans la cheminée à l'étage de l'auberge, une grande pièce faite pour manger et se rassembler, la chaleur n'en était que plus agréable après cette longue route faite dans le froid. Certes, comme tous Nordiques, Ordovic supportait bien le froid, y étant habitué. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il l'appréciait.

Être ici lui permettait également d'entendre ce qui se racontait en ville : une sale affaire de meurtres en série, un jeune garçon du nom d'Aventus Arentino qui avait convoqué la Confrérie Noire, les tensions en ville entre les habitants et les Elfes Noirs y résidant… Visiblement, il faisait nettement mieux vivre à Blancherive qu'à Vendeaume. Mais dans une ville comme celle-ci, où on y vivait d'avantage à la dure, il y trouverait certainement plus facilement sa place. C'était du moins ce qu'espérait le grand Guerrier.

Le lendemain, Ordovic fila tout droit aux quais de bonne heure. Un garde lui indiqua que c'était un dénommé Orthus Endario qui se plaignait des pirates, et qu'un capitaine du nom de Kjar avait lui aussi quelques soucis qu'une fine lame pourrait peut-être régler. Il se rendit donc à l'entrepôt de la Compagnie orientale afin d'obtenir plus de détails, où il rencontra Orthus.

Celui-ci lui dit qu'il pensait que les Brise-Bouclier, une puissante famille possédant leur propre compagnie maritime, se cachaient derrière ces attaques répétées sur ses navires, cela dans le but de le voir baisser les bras et de céder totalement le port à leur famille. Mais malheureusement, celui-ci n'avait aucun moyen de prouver ses dires, aussi suggéra-t-il subtilement à Ordovic qu'il fermerait les yeux sur la provenance d'une quelconque preuve.

Le sous-entendu ne plut pas à notre grand blond. Par Talos, il était un guerrier, il avait appartenu aux Compagnons ! Il ne faisait pas dans le vol, il lacérait les ennemis de ses employeurs à coup d'épée, point. Sa réponse, moins imagée que précédemment, déplût à son interlocuteur :

_« Vous voulez du travail, oui ou non ? Si vous ne souhaitez pas m'aider, je ne vous retiens pas.  
\- Pour ce genre de sale besogne, faite-la plutôt vous-même. »_ répliqua-t-il vertement. « _En ce qui me concerne, j'ai ma fierté, je n'accepte pas ce genre de contrat._  
_\- Pas ce genre, hein… ? Oui vous, ce que vous aimez, c'est foncer dans le tas en agitant une épée. »_

L'individu commençait à l'agacer sérieusement, aussi entama-t-il de tourner les talons vers la sortie.

_« Il y a peut-être bien quelque chose que vous pourriez faire, dans l'intérêt du port entier de Vendeaume. »_

Ordovic s'arrêta, la main sur la poignée de la porte.

_« Tiens donc, mes talents guerriers vous intéressent maintenant ?  
\- On peut le dire ainsi. Mais ce travail exigera peut-être plus de doigté que je ne puis en attendre de vous, enfin… Nous avons un problème aussi important que ces histoires de pirates, et qui touche tout le monde ici. Il y a un voleur qui sévit dans le port, et malgré toute la surveillance qui y est faite, il parvient toujours à tromper la vigilance des gardes. Et il pille le peu de marchandises que nous parvenons à faire passer ! Les Brise-Bouclier sont eux aussi touchés, ainsi que les navires indépendants.  
\- Pour faire court, vous voulez que je mette la main sur ce voleur.  
\- Mort ou vif, ça n'a pas d'importance. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que ces vols cessent, peu importe la méthode utilisée. Faite ça pour moi, et vous ne serez pas déçu de la paie, je vous le garantis. »_

L'accord fut conclu, et Ordovic prit congé d'Orthus…


End file.
